Princess Coma
by Pati-Cake
Summary: This is a modern day twist of the story I wrote for an english assigment. It's justa one shot and I tried to keep it simple and not too long. . It's yum yum : have a look if you want xD


A/N: This is something I wrote as part of my english coursework.^^ I tried keeping it simple and not too long.

This is a sort of a modern version of the story of 'Sleeping Beauty'

Enjoy x

* * *

Not so long ago, in a typical British town of Great Shelford. There lived a girl of extraordinary beauty. Her golden hair glowed and curled round her shoulders like twirly spaghetti. Some have said that her eyes were bluer than the sea it's self, and if you looked into them for long enough you could feel yourself drown away. When she walked; what was described by them who saw her come outside. She not as much as walked but glided over the surface. Very lightly, her feet barely touched the ground. The blonde's soft and delicate features made her look brittle and gentle. Aurora was believed by people to be a descendant from heaven- a true angel.

No one hardly ever saw her come out her house. Everyone who lived down her road knew

her well though. Aurora could usually be found sitting by her window on most circumstances. Through rain, sun, snow and thunder. She liked sitting by the window and observing the outside. Analysing every aspect of the houses and road. Singing a joyful song from her window that would spread over the road, pleasing neighbours with her voice.

By-passers and _especially men_ in that category would fall for her head to heels. Astonished by her magical appearance and beautiful voice. Sometimes they complimented her in hope to chat her up; that's if they had the 'guts' and enough courage.

Her heart however, was settled on a certain boy. Who lived across the street from her. Aurora never ever spoke to him, but the tiny moments when he passed her house and their eyes met were enough to make her melt away into a puddle. She skipped a heart beat when ever he politely smiled to her and she gently smiled in return.

When many guys fell for Aurora there were also some girls who sick in jealousy, despised her. Maleficent was one of them. She herself was considered beautiful but it was the ugliness of her flawed heart that showed instead.

In the house at number 54 with Aurora, also lived three of her good aunts who took care of her. Aurora's parents travelled about on business all around the world entrusting their only precious daughter to the good aunties: Flora, Fauna and Merryweather who loved Aurora as if she was their own daughter. In order too raise her properly and safely she was home schooled and home-bound. Fauna practiced the art of fortune telling and sixteen years ago, when Aurora was just a baby Fauna had an awful foreshadowing vision.

-Aurora's death. It was a very brief vision of a young blond beauty stumbling over a car. That's what Fauna saw and believing in it's authenticity she promised herself and Aurora's parents to do everything in her power to prevent this horrible event from accruing.

Aurora dreamed about travelling and discovering the world all around. That's something her parents did and she was the one left behind. It broke her heart each time they swore to take her with them, but they never did. There was one promise that Aurora still had hope in. It was a promise made by her aunties: " When you turn sixteen you will be allowed to go outside on your own." They promised her. Today was the day. The day when she could finally take a stroll around the park or go shopping and most importantly begin collage in autumn.

Aurora was indeed full of joy and excited for this. She let the brush stroke her goldi locks for the final time and got up off her toiletry stool. A light baby blue dress flowed around her as she walked towards her bedroom door. The blue velvet perfectly hugged her hips emphasizing her petit figure and ocean blue eyes.

" Auntie Merryweather, I'm ready," Aurora called out while stepping down the stairs. Her aunties all looked up at her with concern from the bottom of the stairs. She was delicate and fragile. Too fragile for the huge and harsh world outside.

"Dear, remember everything we told you right? Don't talk to strangers. Don't…."

Aurora cut her off there and held her hand gripping it tightly.

" Yes, I remember and look both ways while crossing the road and make sure there's no cars coming,"

Merryweather's brows narrowed questionably, to which Aurora rolled her eyes teasing with a smile.

" Wait for the green man to light up at the zebra crossing." she continued. After another exchange of brief kisses and warm hugs. Aurora was finally approved to open the front door and walk outside into the amazingly bright summer day. The sun shone brightly above her head and the mild traffic on the road and pollution didn't seem to bother or scare her. Everything was much wilder than in her back garden and finally for once she didn't feel like an imprisoned five year old anymore.

What made Aurora most happy and extremely nervous was the tiny hope she had that maybe, just maybe Philip could come out for his morning jog or to walk his dog. She wanted to see him and talk. Although she never spoke to him before, she felt like he was her best friend. Aurora knew him quiet well from his everyday schedule to things like his favourite clothes and food.

She snapped away from thinking about him and turned herself around from his house to face the pavement. Aurora has not thought much about where she was going to go, since she planned on seeing him. After thinking in through the park was her safest option, just around the corner from the convenience shop. -It would also look very beautiful at this time of day.

" Phillip and get the semi-skimmed milk this time. I really want to loose them few pounds honey,"

" Okay mum though you know you really don't need it. You're perfect the way you are."

The familiar voice shouted back. It was Phillip across the street from her, only a few metres away. Aurora wanted to turn around and greet him. Yet her subconscious fired back ordering her to stay calm and not pursue him. She didn't actually know the guy did she? Not talking to strangers was one of the rules she promised to obey. Forcing herself to walk again her feet tiptoed cautiously along the pavement.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXx

The morning for Philip has been extremely good so far, as he got a positive reply of acceptance to the King's College where he aspired to go to ever since he was younger. From there he could get into any medical course at University in the country. All the hard GCSE work on his As and A*s has paid of for him well. He still wished that maybe his other aspiration could full fill too and the oh so beautiful girl called Aurora from across the street could come outside so he could speak with her. Inviting him self over to her house definitely wasn't the greatest idea. Tapping over his feet along the floor, whistling his favourite happy tune a streak of blond gold and blue satin caught his attention. Another car drove past blocking his view from the figure. Philip hurried his pace up to catch up and take a closer look. Was that her? " Wait a second!" he mumbled out loud which sounded faint and quiet to Aurora on the other side of the road but she turned around to see anyway. Her eyes widened at his presence. Tall, handsome and muscular there he stood on the other side of the road by the edge of pavement. Philip's hazel, ruffled up, mid length hair turned almost ginger in the sun's rays and his eyes glowed emerald green. Khaki crop baggy pants hanged on him loosely and he wore an orange t-shirt with a ' make love not war' slogan. Phillip grinned to her slightly keeping a focus on the gorgeous her and not the by passers.

Phillip's and Aurora's meeting was the work of fate, where as someone else's presence at the scene was a simple coincidence which then twisted into Aurora's destiny.

Maleficent seeing the scene from the sidelines a couple of meters away from Aurora, flipped in anger and rage. She has always fancied Philip from a very young age even back in primary. That's why she fallowed him all the through secondary school. He however never took a slight interest in her. Despite her efforts to talk to him and friendly attempts. He has always turned her down like a gentleman. Out of all girls he had to smile that way to her? The thought just triggered an invisible insanity button. Keeping the best composure she could, Maleficent marched over closer to her. Looking confident and ready, fake tripped over her feet knocking into Aurora pushing her onto the road. Maleficent then disappeared in the crowd.

In a moment the blond girl shifted her weight violently forward to be snatched by a silver metal monster. A long high pitched screech from the frictioned, black tyre rubber went off. She tumbled across the front mask of the car only to fall back down on to the road again. Phillip barely registered the event properly. It was like, she was there on moment and now she wasn't. The surrounding cars stopped and random people begin to gather around. Philip ran to her side, kneeled by her and very slowly cleared her air way by moving her onto her back. Then checked her main vitals; she had a pulse but her breathing was shallow and clogged.

" Someone call an ambulance for Christ's sake !" Philip almost barked with a breaking voice. The terrified female driver searched the breast pocket of her suit, she was shaking and kept mumbling something to herself. Some more people kept gathering about and staring at the scene. Philip felt help less, struck by the overwhelming fear. Judging from her breathing, she had a punctured lung and if the ambulance didn't come soon enough she just wasn't going to make it. Crimson blood tickled down her forehead, travelling round her nose and curving onto her slightly bruised cheek. " C'mon! Don't die on me now! Hang in there just a little bit longer. Please…"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Okay, she was standing there on the edge of the pavement. Then she fell forwards and got knocked out my a humongous hammer like thing. Her head went spinning and so did everything else around her. There was a cracking noise and a coppery liquid filled her mouth. Then it stopped, and things turned into a 180 degrees. Aurora was still conscious, but her body felt really sore. She found breathing difficult. Phillips voice echoed somewhere in the background,-he sounded mad. Putting all her strength in, she tried lifting her self up.- With no result though. The efforts only brought more pain with them. " _…hang in there just a little bit longer. Please…" _She heard him say again, this time his voice flowed with pain, sorrow and desperation. Her eyelids felt like iron, pressing against her and immobilising her. One last time with the little strength she had, she opened her eyes slightly and saw her prince sitting above her. Was she already dead? Her pain seemed to drain off now and she simply gave herself away. Into the dark numbness, from where she saw a tiny bright light…

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A few more doctors rushed to her cart. A dressed in red Paramedic fallowed them not even struggling to keep up with their fast pace. " What have we got?"

The red dressed man spoke, " Jane Do, a car accident. Unconscious, but her vitals are currently stable. Dislocated shoulder, broken collar bone and three left ribs." Still not slowing down.

" One of the broken ribs punctured her lung which caused it to collapse. We managed to inflate it and stabilise her breathing. She also has a head trauma injury which can be possibly bleeding into her brain."

To which a handsome looking man, with dark blue scrubs and a white lab coat over them. (He had a name tag on his breast pocket; Doctor Perch. ) simply responded,

"Alright folks, get an emergency MRI, start her on 20mlg of epondhorphin* and get that shoulder and collar fixed. Dr. Tune clear O.R two for surgery. Move people c'mon!"

The team of physicians and nurses drove with Aurora away and the attending surgeon and senior paramedic were left behind. As they were about to walk away to their respectable stations and duties a young boy came running through the door.

" What's wrong with her? Where did you take her?" He asked pleading.

" So you're the boyfriend? The girl was taken to be prepped for surgery. It would be nice if you could fill out some paper work by the nurse station." The man paused and pointed his hand down the corridor. " So we could then contact her family and decide on the next course of treatment," The senior paramedic answered his pager and walked away.

" Is she going to be alright?" Philip asked.

" She should be, but I can not promise anything just yet. Now if you could excuse me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bright light shone in the unknown far distance. Everything else in this sort of like tunnel was black and dark. The distance didn't seem to shrink at all but only stretched more with every step. The shoes she wore weren't the most comfortable to walk in long distances. Aurora took them off and held her in her hand.

"_Just another meter or two. You can make it." _She told herself. Everything then went pitch black. Aurora couldn't make out the floor from the ceiling, there simply wasn't any.

A magical scent of flowers occupied the chamber she found her self in. They came from the roses that lied around the room. This certainly wasn't Aurora's bed. This bed was massive and extremely soft and rich fit for a princess. She noticed that she no longer wore her light blue dress but had a snow white gown instead. Aurora flinged her feet over the bed to get up. The entire room looked like a fairy tale chamber with the hand carved furniture and drapes on the window. She rushed to the single window to identify her being. Only to realise that she was in fact in a tower, a good fifty meters above the ground. Aurora leaped to the door at the other side of the room and pulled the handle in hope. It didn't move. She desperately banged her hands on the wood few more times without result.. " Is someone there? Anyone? Please let me out! Please" Her knuckles turned red, eyes filled themselves with a transparent salty liquid that tinkled down to her cheeks. Aurora turned her back around to the door and slid her self down to crouch on the floor sobbing.

" Let me out … Please…Just…" she cried to herself. Then a strange voice said:

"_You have to wait. Until he comes." _

So she waited…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aurora's three aunties all funnily dressed in different colour schemes, kept nervously moving about and twitching in their chairs. The waiting room was quiet empty and only one other family waited in there with them. Philip also sat there waiting with them. He had explained the entire event to them and the aunties understood that his motives were very pure and positive. The surgery has been on for three hours already and everyone was very impatient and worried now. There were multiple things that could go wrong in her condition, and Fauna as well as the other two aunties couldn't help but blame the fault behind all of this on herself.

Everyone desperately stared at the large door that separated the Surgery Rooms from the rest of the hospital. Just waiting for it to open only to be disappointed when a nurse walked out, drove all of them insane. So when a pair of young doctors walked out and told them Aurora's surgery went through fine each one of them a had a massive stone lifted off their heart. However there's also been a slight complication.

" … also, due to a slight complication Aurora's brain is in what you could best describe as 'shut down' mode in which it can best repair, "

" What exactly do you mean?" blurred Merryweather.

" She's in a coma," Stated Philip, but it came out more like a question of doubt.

" Yes she is. I am sorry but right now we can not determine when exactly she will wake up. It could be a day or two, week or even a month. For now all we can do is wait at least until her brain is stable enough to take on the drugs that could induce her to wake up again,"

It took another very long sixty seconds which seemed like years to all of them, to process what just been said by the doctor.

" Oh God, We should of … its all…." Cried Flora as Merryweather cuddled her comforting.

Two Months Later.

Aurora's state hasn't changed, she was still deeply asleep. No one lost hope. They all continued to visit her and read to her some of her favourite novels. Philip visited her every single day. Spending all his free time by her bedside, often just staring at her and encouraging her to wake up. People didn't understand why he was so persistent on coming to visit Aurora everyday when he barely knew her. He didn't understand himself, but there was a part of him that just couldn't let go. Insisting on continuously caring for the woman he subconsciously already bonded with- already loved.

" I just wish you could wake up already. It's been so long now. I believe in you, we all do so just come back we'll waiting," he soothed her, leaning over and stroking her gold her that were the shining rays on a sunny day to him, but they were nothing compared to what seeing her smile would do for him. Phillip leaned over closer to her eyeing every feature of her delicate snow white face that lacked its natural rosy-ness, he then lightly pressed his lips = against Aurora's fore head.

Being told to wait Aurora waited and waited. Endlessly starring out the tower window onto the fields, hills and forests of the most magical kingdom. So when she spotted a man riding a horse towards her tower she couldn't believe it and distinguish it from being just a dream.

He rode his muscled and graceful beast with a hint of desperation and rush. Aurora's heart beat so fast pumped on adrenaline in excitement. The gentleman rushed past the first opened door entering the tower and without even losing his breath ran up the hundreds and thousands of swirling flights of stairs confidently, he couldn't give up now he was so close to his beloved aim. The final door to get past was locked, so he barged his way through them. In surprise to Aurora who sat on her king bed in anticipation to find out who her rescuer was.

The prince in his armour rushed to her side and hugged her in relief. "Philip… You came…" she sighed crying. He finished calmly- " Finally…"

Phillip was by the door leaving for the day when he heard his name being called in a faint weak voice " Phillip, You came…" These words sounded to him as if was the sweetest symphony.

"Finally…" he said in relief. He was twisted emotionally inside on the verge of crying but he kept his cool like a man. Rushing to her side he grabbed her hand.

" What happened? I'm confused… Why are you here?" she questioned in a very weak voice.

"You were in an accident but you should be all fine now," Phillip smiled as his eyes tingled with joy. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to get the doctor. Okay?" Aurora nodded still half unconscious and then he left.

Aurora didn't suffer any other side effects and was cleared to go home the next day. Her and Phillip remained together through out collage and university. Where they took a brake from each other for a little while, however they realised that one cannot coexists with out the other and soon got married.

They lived happily together through the ups and lows.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Do leave a comment if you can ^.^

*- This isn't an actual medical drug or anything, just a random name thing I made up for the sake of saving time on research. And I apologise if any of the medical cases presented here are completely wrong haha

I realise that.

Arigatou Gozaimasu x


End file.
